


I don't what to do this (I don't want to go)

by annhamilton



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Sacrifice, forced Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: Thanos (after Gamora kills herself on Vormir) goes to titan to get Nebula (who escapes) as Tony Peter and the Guardians of the Galaxy (Strange is on earth) fight Thanos. Thanos sees how Tony protects Peter and knows they will be perfect to get the soul stone.Aka Tony is forced to sacrifice Peter,  will have two chapters Tony's POV and Peter's POV





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was moving against his will, all movements controlled by the mad-titan who had kidnapped them on the planet Titan  
.  
Thanos had three of the six stones and for some reason needs Tony and Peter.  
Thanos, Tony, and Peter were walking alone the seemingly abandoned hills of Vormir. Peter was struggling, shaking in fear as much as he could.

"Hey raisin," Tony taunted knowing Thanos needed them. "You really think there is a version of this where you come out on top," Tony repeated the words he said so long ago to Loki. "Even you win, you say half the universe will still be alive, someone will avenge the dead." Tony felt the pressure of Thanos hold on his bones.

"You overestimate the ability of the Midgardians, are you forgetting you and all your tricks and power you hardly made me bleed," Thanos said.

"The suits will improve even if I'm dead, there are smarter people than me." Tony wanted to collapse in pain the human body wasn't meant for this. "Open a history book, the crazy guy in power is always stopped."

Thanos laughed and Tony saw where he assumed they were heading a cloaked figure appeared before the steps.

"You have come once again to gain the stone," he said and started the ascent to the top. Thanos followed him up the stairs, pulling Peter and Tony along with him.

"Mr. Stark, are you okay?" Peter asked, he has the nerve to ask Tony if he is alright, Tony the adult was being asked but the kid.

"Am I alright," Tony hissed. "Me? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. But Mr. Stark I have super strength and you don't." Peter whispered, even though they both know Thanos can hear every word they saw.

They reached the top and Tony saw a long way down, He kept his eyes on Peter as much as he can, "Why did you take us?"

"To achieve the soul stone one must sacrifice someone they love," Thanos explained, he turned to Peter. "My daughter killed herself before I could and now you will be sacrificed at the hands of your father."

"I'm not his father." Tony spit out, no this could not be happening to Peter.

"That matters not, you love him and will give him up. I will get the stone, I respect you enough to let the stones decide whether you die." Thanos realized his hold, "Defeating the chatari is no easy feat, I do wonder if you will be chosen, if you are. Well, I do hope they remember you. I will give you time to say goodbye."

Tony caught Peter as he fell, of course, Peter was fighting the hold. Peter gripped him tightly and Tony held Peter tighter, both of them knowing what was about to happen, neither willing to let go.

"Please sir I don't want to go," Peter begged.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I hate him," Peter cried. "I'm sorry you have to kill me"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry," Tony repeated over and over again.

"I don't want to go, please," Peter's voice broke with a sob.

"I'm sorry I failed you." Tony felt tears in his eyes. "You deserve better. I'll avenge you" He promised. "If it's the last thing I do"

Thanos took them back in his hold and forced Tony to grab Peter's arm and they were both at the edge, Tony wanted to throw himself off. "I would do anything to take this instead of you."  
"I know. I love you."

Tony threw him, "I love you," He said as Peter fell to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter fights against the immovable pressure of Thanos’ hold. He fights until he wants to fall to the ground.

  _He has to save Mr.Stark._

 Peter has no clue why Thanos has taken him. Peter’s spidey-sense remains calm. Thanos seems at ease, he is filled with purpose, not against them, they are just in the way.

 Thanos wants to wipe out half the universe, Peter knows, trillions will die. They can't let that happen— he can't let that happen.

 So Peter fights the hold he ignores his body trembling. His advanced hearing picks up on Mr. Stark’s heartbeat— it's soothing— it's always soothing.

 “Hey, raisin,” Mr. Stark said as Peter watched the beautiful terrain and sky of Vormir unfold as they walked. Peter hears Mr. Stark’s heart speed up as Thanos looks at him. Peter tries to focus on the haunting beauty of Vormir and not the fear."

"You really think there is a version of this where you come out on top. Even you win, you say half the universe will still be alive, someone will avenge the dead."

Peter worries Thanos might kill them for that but he realizes why Mr. Stark did that, he can, Thanos need them for something.

"You overestimate the ability of the Midgardians, are you forgetting you and all your tricks and power you hardly made me bleed," Thanos said and Peter focused on his heartbeat, it was slow and calm.

“The suits will improve even if I'm dead, there are smarter people than me. Open a history book, the crazy guy in power is always stopped.” Mr. Stark’s voice is steady and his threat is clear.

Thanos laughs and they come to a stop a person— Peter hears his heart— wearing a long wispy cloak.

You have come once again to gain the stone," he said and started the ascent to the top. Thanos followed him up the stairs, pulling Peter and Mr.Stark with him they are shoulder to shoulder and Peter finally breaks the silence.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?” Peter asked feeling the pressure on his bones and knowing that the human body couldn't handle this.

"Am I alright," Mr. Stark hissed. "Me? Are you okay?”

"I don't know. But Mr. Stark I have super strength and you don't." Peter whispered. It didn't matter though Thanos could hear every word.

They reached the summit and Peter saw a long drop.

Mr. Stark’s gaze never left Peter’s face as he asked, “why did you take us.”

To achieve the soul stone one must sacrifice someone they love," Thanos explained, he turned to Peter and his blood ran cold"My daughter killed herself before I could and now you will be sacrificed at the hands of your father”

Father? Tony wasn't his— he was his mentor a figure of sorts. Sacrifice didn't sound good Peter wasn't ready he wanted to save the world, he wants to save Mr. Stark.

"I'm not his father”

"That matters not, you love him and will give him up. I will get the stone, I respect you enough to let the stones decide whether you die." Thanos realized his hold, "Defeating the chatari is no easy feat, I do wonder if you will be chosen if you are. Well, I do hope they remember you. I will give you time to say goodbye."

Peter fell and Mr. Stark caught him— he always catches Peter— Peter’s always falling— he going to fall where Mr. stark can’t can't catch him.

 “Please, sir I don't want to go,” Peter sobbed desperately knowing there was nothing to be done. It was like when you're reading a book or watching a movie and the characters have no chance— are outpowered— and you think how can they possibly get out of this—they can't possibly get out of this. Peter knows he can't get out of this but he begs anyway.  

 “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 Helplessness wrapped itself in them, and even in a hug and neither can shake it off. Death looms on the horizon and neither want to go.

 Peter wonders if death will be peaceful, it will be better then what Mr. Stark will go through, Pete is sure of. _And if you die I feel like that's on me._

 “I hate him,” Peter sobs on Mr. Stark. “I’m sorry you have to kill me”

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I’m so sorry," Mr. Stark repeated like a mantra.

 “I don't want to go, please.” He begged, to someone, anyone. But it didn't reach anywhere but Mr. Stark’s ears.

 "I'm sorry I failed you," Tony said Peter saw tears in his eyes. I'll avenge you" He promised. "If it's the last thing I do"

 Peter felt the hold again and Mr. Stark took his arm almost gently and pulled him to the edge.

 “I would do anything to take this instead of you.” Mr. Stark said and Peter knows it's true.

"I know. I love you.” Peter said cause he did, so much.

Mr. Stark pulled him back—ready to throw— set him— forward throwing him.

A broken “I love you” was the last thing Peter heard a broken man’s face and them darkness.

  


  



End file.
